Our Love Story
by Lie Otter
Summary: Chapter 2 UP. Kisah cinta kita yang sangat manis, semanis diri mu di mata ku, love.kumpulan drabble LeoN. VIXX. LeoN. K (bisa berubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita). Drabble. Selamat membaca .
1. Sup Daging

**Sup Daging**

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 **K**

 **Drabble, Romance**

 **©VIXX Noona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000000000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon tengah memperhatikan kekasih manisnya yang tampak sibuk sendiri sedari tadi. Wajah berpeluh Hakyeon sangat cantik sekaligus menggemaskan, disaat kesayangannya itu menggerutu kesal karena salah memasukkan bumbu, disaat kesayangannya itu mengerucut imut karena lupa akan resep, disaat kesayangannya itu tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menyipit. Hakyeon begitu sempurna di mata Taekwoon. Kekasih manisnya yang sangat mengaggumkan dengan semua tingkah lakunya.

"Ahh... Akhirnya selesai...," Taekwoon tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hakyeon bertepuk tangan riang.

"Sekarang... Bisakah aku mencicipinya, love?," pintanya dengan lembut. Bisa dilihatnya pipi bulat kesayangannya merona. Sungguh manis.

"Um... Tentu saja sayang," sahut Hakyeon riang, dia dengan riang mengangkat panci. "Akhh...," dan ingatkan Taekwoon kalau kekasih manisnya itu sangat ceroboh. Pemuda tampan itu langsung berlari menghampiri kekasih mungilnya.

Sret

Cup

Hakyeon hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya saat kekasih tampannya meraih jarinya dan langsung mengulumnya. Lidah kasar Taekwoon membuatnya merasakan geli pada jari telujuknya yang panas. "Go-gomawo sayang," lirihnya ditengah rasa gugupnya.

Cup

Taekwoon mengecup sayang kening kekasih mungilnya, "Lain Kali hati-hati love, aku tidak ingin jari yang sangat ingin aku pasangkan cincin ini terluka".

Blush

Jung Taekwoon sialan dengan semua ucapannya. Hell you.

"Arraseo... Sekarang kita makan, love," sahut Hakyeon dengan senyum menawan. Taekwoon mengangguk dan mengangkat panci yang untungnya tidak dijatuhkan oleh Hakyeon tadi.

Hakyeon tersenyum lembut melihat tindakan Taekwoon, kekasih tampannya itu sungguh mampu membuatnya meleleh berkali-kali dengan semua tindakannya. Hakyeon bersyukur dia memiliki Taekwoon, kekasih tampannya yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Saranghae Love," ujarnya dengan senyum indah bagi Taekwoon.

"Naddo... Aku sangat mencintai mu love," sahut Taekwoon lirih, diletakkannya sendok yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk menikmati sup terenak buatan kekasih mungilnya. Meraih jemari Hakyeon dan mengecupnya lembut. "Sup daging buatan mu yang terenak setelah umma, biarkan aku menikmatinya dengan ditrmani oleh kekasih manis ku yang sangat cantik ini."

Blush

"Kau mulai pintar menggombal Tuan Jung!".

"Hanya pada mu Nyonya Jung!".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ THE END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kkkkk... Review Juseyeo^^.


	2. Because It's You

_**Because It's You**_

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 _ **BL, Dorm Live (Modified Cannon), Drabble**_

 _ **Romance**_

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000000000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taekwoonie… kenapa saat membuat dalgona tadi kau malah menghabiskan semuanya?," tanya Hakyeon penasaran, dia merubah posisinya menghadap sang kekasih. Keduanya kini tengah berbaring nyaman pada sebuah futon di dalam kamar.

"Karena dalgona mu rusak duluan, love," sahut Taekwoon seraya mencium sayang kening Hakyeon. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap surai lembut Hakyeon dengan sayang.

"Hehehe… Taekwoonie jjang. Saranghae love".

Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon dengan erat, menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Taekwoon. Pernyataan kekasih tampannya tadi membuat kedua pipinya merona dengan jantung yang berdegup keras.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, love," sahut Taekwoon dengan keyakinan penuh. Dikecupnya bibir kekasih manisnya dengan sayang dan penuh kelembutan. "Lalu… kenapa kau memilih ku saat mencuci piring tadi?".

"Eoh?," Hakyeon mendongak menatap Taekwoon dengan kedua mata yang mengerjab-ngerjab menggemaskan.

"Karena itu kau!".

Tak

"Appo…".

"Jabawan apa itu love," sahut Taekwoon gemas, jemarinya reflek menyentil kening kekasih manisnya.

"Ish… karena memang itu kau Taekwoonie!," sahut Hakyeon kesal dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Aku tidak ingin kau jauh-jauh dari ku dan berdekatan dengan Kenjumma centil itu, ish!".

Cup

"Mianhae," Taekwoon mengecup lembut kening Hakyeon yang tadi disentilnya. Bisa dirasakannya Hakyeon yang mengangguk dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Lalu… kenapa kau memilih Sanghyukkie? Bahkan kau melarangnya membantu mencuci tadi," tanya Hakyeon yang kembali rasa penasarannya tumbuh.

"Karena dia anak kita dan tangannya sedang sakit love".

Hakyeon hanya diam mendengar jawaban Taekwoon. Kekasih tampannya ini sungguh bisa membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Karena Hyukkie anak kita dan kita adalah keluarga," imbuh Taekwoon.

Blush

Wajah Hakyeon merona mendengar kalimat Taekwoon. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan keras. Hakyeon mendongak dan menemukan Taekwoon tengah memandangnya dengan syahdu. Matanya menutup perlahan saat merasakan bibir hangat Taekwoon menyentuh bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu menyertai, ciuman yang mewakili seluruh perasaan keduanya. Ciuman hangat pengantar tidur nyenyak mereka malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ D~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu lagi drabble untuk readers semua… saya akan sering-sering apdet untuk readers sekalian, sepertinya peminat LeoN makin berkurang karena jarangnya yang apdet FF. Walaupun hanya drabble, saya akan tetap apdet^^.

Terima kasih buat:

" **Suci│GaemGyu92│Shinta Lang │MykyungieLuvjonginie│PriscilaIka│Hakyeon Jung │Bbangssang │emma│jtw│Jelita Jung"**

Yang sudah review di chapter 1. Buat yang menanti **VIXX Kingdom's** , maafffff… itu slow apdet #plakkk. Baiklah… saya mau ngajar bimbel dulu. Boleh minta review lagi?

.

Oh buat yang mau... Mariiii... COPAS NDA YEEEE...

 **annyeong LeoN Shipper ^^**

 **sepertinya LeoN shipper kian sedikit nih.**

 **disini saya selaku Selir Leo (nama group kumpulan LeoN)**

 **mau mengajak para LeoN shipper untuk bergabung di group Katalk ataupun Line.**

 **baik author ataupun reader, dari fandom lain tapi kalo suka LeoN juga bisa gabung ^^. Silahkan cantumkan direview ID Katalk atau Line kalian nanti saya invite ke grupnya^^. Kalau malu boleh PM saya juga. Yuk kita bertemaan... Kkkkk**

 **di group tersebut kita akan membahas seputar LeoN pastinya, tentang VIXX, ngebully VIXX sesuka hati juga bisa,**

 **curhat juga bisa, request ff juga bisa.**

 **gomawo**

 ***bow***.

.

.

Review Jusseyeo^^.


End file.
